What I am Is what you get
by Natasha1
Summary: Xiaoyin or Jin/Julia. I'm not sure... R&R. *chap 6 is up! REVIEWS are needed 4 next chapter!!*
1. Unreal Images

****

What I am… Is what you'll get

By: Natasha

Author's Note: This is my first Romance fic. It can be either a Jilia or a Xiaoyin. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: This damn disclaimer business is making my blood boil. Alright I'll say it… I DON'T OWN TEKKEN!

****

Chapter 1

Julia Chang sighed as she went to a 4-poster bed. She plopped onto it and stared at the boring white ceiling. She had broken up with Jin. Her boyfriend. Her first boyfriend. Her _only_ boyfriend. Now, he treated her like shit, thinking he can do whatever he wants and can get away with it. Julia can never believe that act that had just happened to her. She heaved a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes to ease the emotional pain she was now suffering. As she walked into the dark world of dreams, she saw Jin, leaning closer as if he were about to kiss her. But she turned away, leaving him, yelling for her to come back, desperate to see her sweet face.

_Julia speaks:_

I never thought this relationship would break. I-I… I couldn't understand it. Whatever did I do to Jin to make him dislike me? I feel unwanted. Maybe… Maybe the essence of love is only a short phase. I never really did something wrong… Or so I think. B-But… Jin. Why was he acting… weird? I never really saw him like that. As though lightning or something struck him. But I don't really know… Jin isn't really like that. It's as if he's hiding something from me.

I hope he makes up his mind. Soon. I couldn't stop feeling guilty. My heart beats wildly. I pant like crazy. What is this feeling? I really… I hate feeling this way. What would Mother do?

Somehow, I wish this stupid goal for reforestation didn't come into my head. Why do I care about Arizona so much? It's just a state…a pathetic state. I'm saying this as if I hate Arizona. But… I don't. I really don't know what is happening. I just wish my life were like Xiaoyu's. Just plain simple… like it should be. 

Jin, where are you? Why do I feel this way? I should stop listening to what I think. I should just… Reach out for somebody… like you. But somehow, I don't think you care that much anymore. Why?

I just hope you make up your mind, Jin Kazama. I really miss you. I miss you like I miss Arizona, the forests within it. I know now. I love you, Jin. But… You don't care anymore, do you? I drive myself crazy, thinking of you.

Julia opened her eyes and saw a vision of Jin standing in the doorway, looking at her. She felt sick. She felt like goo stuck to the floor. Like dust being stepped on, like the ground, standing still. The image wasn't real. Like her relationship with Jin. Just her imagination.

Author's Note: It's kinda short. But please review. Thanks. Xiaoyu isn't here yet, but she will be.

__

****


	2. Easy As That

What I am… Is what you get

By: Natasha

Author's Note: Thanks for the cool reviews. Please R&R this chapter.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Tekken.

"Hi Xiao," Jin greeted Xiaoyu flirtatiously. Since he had broken up with Julia, he had thought of starting a relationship with Xiaoyu. Julia Chang didn't matter to him anymore. He left her alone, standing in front of the school campus. And making her embarrassed was the greatest feeling he had ever felt in the universe. 

Once Jin got to know Julia, he found her boring, discontent with the things she owns, a nagger. And when he realized the eye-rolling truth, he had his eyes set for Ling Xiaoyu, a cute Chinese girl. 

Xiaoyu looked shyly at Jin, surprised at what he had said to her. Her jaw then dropped open to reveal the words, "Hi Jin." 

Jin smiled at her once again, hoping he was doing a good job at impressing innocent Xiaoyu. He then went over to her and put his right arm upon Xiaoyu's shoulder. He grinned. "What are you doing after class, Xiao?" he asked her.

Xiaoyu put a finger on her chin and thought about her plans for the afternoon. She looked at Jin. "I'm studying in the library." She said simply.

__

Jin speaks:

Should I go with her? Hmm… Julia might get jealous, or worse, find out. But who cares? I embarrassed, insulted, and most importantly, dumped her. And it is my own free will to do whatever I want. 

I can go with Xiaoyu if I want to. But, I don't seem to be too sure about my decisions. I wonder what to do now. 

But… I have to admit I feel guilt run down my body as I recall on what I have done to Julia. After all, she was my first girlfriend. She made me feel mature and grown. And I, was her first boyfriend.

Julia was my first love. I can let go of it, now that I'm through with her, right? I can date Xiaoyu whenever I want. I can get away with it. But can I bear it? Of course, it's as easy as that, right?

__

Author's Note: I hope you still review. I'm not sure about the pairings. Please R&R this fic, and tell me what you think.


	3. Two Directions but One Choice

****

What I am… Is what you get  
  
**By: Natasha  
**  
_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best! This chapter may be a bit lengthy, but I still hope you like it. Thanks also to my friend who helped me on this chapter!  
_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken… You know that._

"Why do you ask, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Um… Well…" Jin asked, sweating hard.  
"Yes?" Xiaoyu asked impatiently, glancing at her watch.  
"Xiaoyu…" Jin started. "Would you mind if I studied with you? In the library?"  
"Well… Okay. Not that I mind, or anything. Sure," Xiaoyu replied, grinning at Jin. And yet, something had confused her.  
"But… What happened to Julia?" Xiaoyu asked him.  
"I dumped her. We broke up!" Jin answered proudly.  
"Well. She must've felt bad, huh?" Xiaoyu smiled.  
"Yeah. Oh well… Who the hell cares? It's over." Jin told her.  
"If that's what you think, Jin… Okay. I'll see you after school, then?" Xiaoyu asked him.  
"Great!" Jin grinned.  
  
_Jin speaks:_  
  
_Well. That's over. I'm free. Julia's officially outta my life.  
So what if she finds out? WHO CARES?? It's not like I'm gonna get sued or anything…  
I mean, like, Xiaoyu's a really cool girl… Definitely carefree and casual.   
Julia was… serious.  
Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore.  
Like I said, Julia's… nothing to me.  
Anymore.  
Or…  
Is she?  
_  
After school, Julia decides to go to the library for research on her newly-assigned term paper.  
  
When she entered the library, she saw Jin and Xiaoyu sitting together, studying algebra. 

This surprised Julia to the fullest as she felt her heart beat for the intense lonely feeling.  
  
_Julia speaks:_  
  
_What's happening?  
Jin and Xiaoyu?  
Together?  
What's going on?  
I don't understand...  
Jin must have dumped me. Otherwise, he wouldn't be doing this.  
Careful Julia, you're becoming JEALOUS...  
Okay, I admit.   
I AM JEALOUS.  
But…what's going to happen to me?  
_  
Jin had turned his head and had spotted Julia. His face had suddenly been drained of color as he saw Julia run out the door with tears in her eyes.  
"Jin? What's wrong? You look as if you just saw a ghost or something," Xiaoyu asked.  
"No, nothing…I'm just…a bit sick, that's all," Jin muttered, "Can you excuse me?" he said as he left quickly.   
  
_Jin speaks:  
  
Oh, shit! This was what I was afraid of!   
Julia still means something to me, and I know it.   
But it's all over now.  
Xiaoyu is with me.  
Julia is…nothing.   
Anymore…  
Right?  
I need to set things right between us.  
And only I can do that._

Jin walked up to Julia bravely, hoping she would still talk to him. But when Julia knew he was about to sit down, she stood up and went to the librarian to borrow the book in her hands.

Jin walked after her, wishing that Julia would somehow give attention to him at this try. He put a hand over her shoulder to cease her from walking, but it was no use. Julia ignored it, and ran towards the dormitory, leaving Jin behind.

Now, Julia knew she did a wrong thing. But that was what Jin had deserved.

For Jin, had chosen to start a relationship with Xiaoyu without even dumping the girl she was now with, Julia. He didn't tell her how he felt about her, and that really hurt the Native American. 

He wanted this relationship with Xiaoyu to be innocent… without hiding anything.

But he knew this was all wrong.

He shouldn't have asked Julia first.

After all, he wanted to quit being her boyfriend, right?

But instead, he didn't, and he was stuck in the middle with the two girls in opposite directions.

Jin didn't know what to do.

And remembering that Xiaoyu was still there, he went back to the library to study with Xiaoyu.

Ling wasn't an honor student, unlike Julia. Which leaves her to not know most of the answers to some home assignments, which she and Jin were now answering.

This made Jin feel worse than he already did.

He studied with Julia as well, when they were still an item.

But now, all the light from the sun seemed to fade as he left Julia, feeling guilt run down throughout his body.

But then, Xiaoyu was there, wasn't she?

It looked like the sun was about to shine again.

__

Jin speaks:

But Julia Chang…

I still didn't work it out.

Author's Note: Sorry if I offended you Xiaoyin fans or something… If I did, I'm really sorry. To anyone who felt offended. Ah, whatever. R&R if you guys want more. Adios, amigos!


	4. Changing through a kiss

****

What I am… Is what you get

By: Natasha

Author's Note: Look, Xiaoyin fans… I'm REALLY, _REALLY, _**REALLY, **REALLY sorry if I offended you in the previous chapter. I hope you understand that this is a fair story and I want everyone to partake in it. Please tell me what you think! Your opinions!!! Oh yes… Analyn, as you may see in the author's page, I do NOT have an Original fic, and I'm actually not planning to. I'm a MAJOR fan of Tekken… So… I just wanna write… about… Tekken?? Maybe you've mistaken me instead of somebody who has another fic like this… The picking girls thing. Well anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I'm sacrificing myself by writing this for you guys when I could study for my upcoming examinations. Have a great day, and enjoy the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Hey, what do you expect from a new member here at FF.Net??

"Jin? Hello??? Is anything wrong?" Xiaoyu asked Jin in the library after half an hour of Algebra assignments.

"No, Xiao. There is _nothing_ wrong with anything," Jin said, showing a weak smile at Xiaoyu. "As long as you're here, I'm great."

Xiaoyu blushed. No guy has ever said a thing like that to her before. "Thanks, Jin," she said with deep pleasure inside of her. Jin smiled and took a deep breath before turning back to his work sheet.

"Okay, so back with algebraic integers," Jin reminded Xiaoyu.

Julia ran towards her dormitory, grasping the book tightly. She hated Jin… For all the things he did… For everything he did to hurt Julia's feelings. She had never felt this way before… Never has. And as this was her first, her heart desired to shatter into pieces like a broken mirror. No way has she felt this way before. She loved Jin, and yet she hated him.

She hopped into bed, crying her heart out. She threw the book with every ounce of strength her body was overwhelmed with right into the cabinet.

She was very angry with Jin…

Too angry, that somehow, she wanted to kill him.

__

Julia speaks:

Jin is no longer my boyfriend and never will be.

He is my enemy.

He is my total curse.

He brings me bad luck.

Now he's with that Xioayu, who's probably screaming at the top of her lungs considering the fact of how gorgeous Jin looks.

Man, Xiaoyu must be so lucky.

My boyfriend… Is now with her.

…My ex-boyfriend.

Xiaoyu looked into Jin's eyes once again to see that he _was _in deep pain. She knew all of this involved Julia. Again, she asked him, "Jin, are you _sure _you're alright?"

This time, Jin raged with anger as he stood up and yelled, "Xiaoyu, don't you get it?!!? I'm okay!!! Why do you keep on asking me that when you know that I'm just going to say the same thing all over again?! I _miss _Julia, all right? Now you know. And I _don't _really care I've broken your damn heart!!"

And with that, Jin picked up his Algebra textbook and stormed out of the library in intense silence, breathing in every ounce of gas he could inhale. He has had enough of this and is frustrated with all his doings.

Xiaoyu's eyes formed with tears. She felt herself shedding a tear, which was now running down her cheek. And after all that, she thought Jin was in love with her. And she in turn, loved Jin more than he did to her. Now, he's gone. And off to see Julia, wherever _she _was.

__

Xiaoyu speaks:

I have never felt all offended like that before. I know Jin and I aren't really an item, but somehow, I really like him. 

I thought he loved me, but it was all a prank… a simple joke. And I actually fell for it! I am such an idiot! I hate myself! 

More than I hate Jin.

But do I _hate him?_

I actually don't… And that's what hurts me more.

I actually _want him back._

God, how pathetic can I get? 

Xiaoyu's an idiot…

I am an idiot.

For liking Jin.

When he wanted Julia…

All the time.

Jin hated himself for being one hell of a two-timer. He tricked two girls at once, and is now caught in the middle without any of them by his side.

__

Jin speaks:

I hate myself.

I mean, totally. Really do.

Why the hell did I do that to Xiaoyu? And Julia?

Why didn't I even dump her without telling her I wanted Xiaoyu?

God, I'm so stupid.

All right.

I'm apologizing to both of them.

But I'm staying with Xiaoyu.

All right, I miss Julia too.

It's just that… 

God.

I can't believe I'm thinking of wanting two girls all at one time.

How can I be so stupid?

I don't deserve any of them!

But… I still have to apologize, right?

That's what I hate for… doing the things I do.

I know I have to do it, but it seems so hard.

I shouldn't have hung out with Xiaoyu when I really didn't dump Julia.

Damn.

Jin sighed as he went to Julia's dormitory. He had to go to Julia first since, he wanted Xiaoyu. He kept on thinking of the choices he was now facing. This was making his stomach hurt. He didn't know whom to choose. He wanted Xiaoyu, for she was a carefree and casual girl, but he still misses Julia. He was trapped. But first, his first goal is to make it up to both of them… Before he makes _his _move.

He knocked on Julia's dorm door and heard a voice he longed to hear back in the library, where he wanted to explain that he didn't want her anymore. 

"Who is it?" a sad voice called. It was Julia.

"It's Jin." He sighed.

"Go away." Julia answered.

"Julia! I-I… I need to tell you something. It's about this… thing," Jin answered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Julia started. "It is all clear to me! You're an idiot." Julia screamed.

"That's why I'm here, Julia. Open the door! Please," Jin sighed. Why doesn't she want to listen to him?

"I will," Julia said. "If you go away."

"How will that work? Julia, just open the door!" Jin demanded.

"Fine. J-just… make it quick." Julia sighed.

Jin was relieved. Julia was finally opening the door to let him speak. As the knob turned, and the door was half-open, Julia's usual face wasn't the same as to the one when she and Jin were together. Her face was tear-streaked as she faced Jin in an annoyed way.

Julia sighed when she saw Jin's face and took her handkerchief out of her pocket. She wiped her tears away and walked over to her 4-poster bed, waiting for Jin to follow her. As Jin reached the bed, he sat on it, and began speaking.

"Julia…" Jin started.

"Stop saying my name in every sentence." Julia ordered. "Make it quick."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Jin applied.

"If that's all you wanted to say, then you may go." Julia told him, facing a portrait of a beautiful forest near a blue stream. Arizona.

"No, that's not just it. I miss you… You really don't know how it feels. I'm guilty, I should've told you I didn't want you to be… my girlfriend… anymore. I did a damn thing. I _really _wish I could make it up to you. I was just… I don't know. I didn't know what I was doing, I guess. You know I don't want to hurt your feelings--" Jin sighed.

"Well you did!" Julia screamed as she dug her face deep into her hands.

Jin, not knowing what to do, hugged Julia tightly. He missed her scent and how it felt to hug her. Though Jin knew this hug wouldn't last long.

"What the hell are you doing?" Julia demanded.

Jin was speechless. 

He himself didn't know what happened and what got into him.

It was unlike him to do such a thing so suddenly.

"I hate you!" Julia screamed, slapping Jin hard on the face.

Jin sighed. "This is my answer, Julia Chang--"

Suddenly, an act happened really fast.

It didn't happen that quickly before…

And neither had both of them done it.

Not even when they were boyfriend and girlfriend…

…A couple.

Jin pressed his lips against Julia's, planting a kiss. He didn't know what he was doing. Neither had he thought of doing it before. It just came to him. But he was very relieved. It was as though he was relieved to be doing this.

And Julia in turn, moved closer to Jin.

For one minute, she thought and knew that she hated him. But now, she wanted more of it. She no longer hated Jin.

She pulled Jin closer and hugged him tight. She never had a feeling like this before. She knew now… She missed Jin and had misjudged him when he was with Xiaoyu. He wasn't her curse any longer.

Finally, Jin stopped and grinned shyly at Julia while he walked out of her dormitory room. 

Julia smiled back, knowing that Jin had made it up to her. 

She was renewed completely.

She knew that the kiss… made her change.

__

Author's Note: I'm sorry once again if I had offended Xiaoyin fans in this chapter. Sincerely! In the next chapter, Jin makes it up to Xiaoyu. Let's see what'll happen next. I am an unpredictable person.


	5. High Hopes

****

What I am… Is what you get

By: Natasha

Author's Note: All right, while the previous chapter was for Jin/Julia fans, this one's for Xiaoyin fans. Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you had a great New Year's Eve celebration. And keep on voting for your favorite pair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

As Jin closed the door and prepared walking through the empty hallway, he remembered that Xiaoyu was still in the library, feeling terrible, as he knew she'd be. He knew he had offended her badly. He knew that by the way she looked when he dashed out of the library that tears formed in her eyes. Jin sighed as he started walking back to the library, wondering if Xiaoyu had left it, or had stayed there weeping.

When Jin reached the library, he sighed in grief when he saw Xiaoyu sitting alone in the same table when they were studying Algebra together. Jin walked up to Xiaoyu and sat down beside her. Seeing her tear-streaked face made him feel that guilt was within him, and that it was never leaving his soul. As though he was born with it, and lies in him permanently.

Xiaoyu turned. When she saw Jin, she wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hands, panting heavily. Jin soothed her smooth black hair with his hands, while Xiaoyu closed her Biology book. Xiaoyu didn't want to speak to him anymore. But she knew by the look on his face and his sincere eyes staring into hers, that he needed to explain things he knew that mattered more to him than it did to her.

"Xiaoyu…" Jin breathed. "I'm sorry about the stupid thing I did. I didn't mean it."

A hot tear ran through Xiaoyu's pale cheeks as she heard Jin's serious though meaningful apology. She looked at him with her innocent eyes and smiled at him sweetly, showing him that she understood what he meant. 

"I understand," Xiaoyu replied. "I know you love Julia a lot."

Jin looked at his feet. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Don't worry, Jin. I know what you feel. Don't be ashamed of what you had just done. I know you didn't mean it," Xiaoyu told him kindly. "I forgive you."

Jin looked up to Xiaoyu and saw her sweet face. Her eyes showed kindness, while her smile showed forgiveness. But the tear that had dropped on the marble floor showed the pain she suffered, more than anything else did. As another tear ran down Xiaoyu's left cheek, Jin wiped it with his thumb, showing that he cared for her. He appreciated her bravery in everything. How her hopes soared at high level, like a flock of birds flying South for the coldness of the winter season.

Jin hugged Xiaoyu tightly, and kissed her cheek. Xiaoyu hugged him back, knowing that he loved her. And she in turn stored the same emotion, which ran deep within her soul. Her world may change, but her hopes, will never stop flying at the heavens. Xiaoyu knew that someday, these hopes will happen, and her life will be at ease. 

_Thank you so much, Jin. _Xiaoyu thought. _You showed me the way… the paths where hopes may soar higher than mountains, reaching the clouds, and over the smiling moon. And a rainbow shall appear, peering happily at me, showing me that I made the most of my life, and I had received my reward._

"Thank you Jin," Xiaoyu whispered. "I love you."

When the two parted from the long and meaningful embrace, Xiaoyu saw the caring Jin. The Jin that made her realize everything that she had learned today. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. And she grasped his hand to show her appreciation for everything.

Author's Note: How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and tell me your opinions and suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks.


	6. Everything's alright

What I am is what you get  
  
By: Natasha  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. Now I really and desperately need your votes this time. I don't know what'll happen next after this chapter. Enjoy! Review for your favorite pair. I know this chapter is pretty short, and that's why I need your votes. like, totally.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. But I do own this fic. The plot is mine. The characters are mine. not.  
Jin had never felt so free in ages.  
  
He had the complete right to do whatever he wants now.  
  
He's freed from the torture and agony he was feeling days and moments before.  
Julia was feeling ecstatic. She was lovesick, and it amused her.  
  
She loved the feeling of being in love again. Jin had showed a perfect way of making it up to her. That kiss. changed her life. Almost.  
  
It just had to happen so fast, she thought dreamily. It was. a big moment! Something to remember.  
Xiaoyu did her homework with full rush. The hyper feeling within her was racing through her mind. She loved it!  
  
She did unusual things.  
  
She ran like lightning. She jumped up and down on her bed. She couldn't sit still.  
  
Every moment of the day after the library happening was happy and special. She loved it so much.  
Jin thought of the things he has done today.  
  
He did everything at once, in just 2/3 of a day.  
  
He stared out of his window, stared off into space.  
  
The stars twinkled, and he drifted away to sleep, dreaming of his decisions, that somehow might lead to complete danger.  
Author's Note: How was that? Review please. I need to get an idea of what I'm gonna do next!!! Please!!! More reviews, sooner update!! 


End file.
